Please Come Home For Christmas
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: It is Christmas eve and Mac wants to see Stella. He calls her up and she tells him she can't make it up. It puts a strain on their relationship, and will Mac truely be alone for Christmas? SMacked one shot romance, friendship, hurt/comfort


_**Please Come Home For Christmas**_

_**Summary: It is Christmas eve and Mac wants to see Stella. He calls her up and she tells him she can't make it up. It puts a strain on their relationship, and will Mac truely be alone for Christmas? SMacked one shot romance, friendship**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on CSI NY if I did Melina would still be on the show :/ **_

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy this holiday fic and if you want to read any of my other stories just check out my profile I'm sure you'll find something to satisfy your SMacked needs**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Please come home for christmas _

_Please come home for Christmas_

_If not for Christmas by New Year's night_

Mac sat in his office on Christmas Eve, for him there was no point to be home if the only person he wanted to spend his holiday's with was Stella Bonasera who was miles away in New Orleans.

His saddened thoughts were interrupted by Lindsay and Lucy Messer.

"Uncle Mac, why are you sad?" the little girl asked.

"Yeah Mac," Lindsay nods. "Why don't you come to our place for Christmas?"

"No thanks Linds, I'm better off alone during the holiday's anyways."

"I want make Mac feel better," Lucy frowns.

"The only way that'll happen is if Aunt Stella comes up for him."

"Auntie Stella gone Norleans?"

"New Orleans," Lindsay nods. "Yeah."

"Poor Uncle Mac," the girl runs up to her godfather giving him a hug.

"Don't worry about me Luce, just promise me you'll have a good Christmas."

"I promise," she gave Mac one last nod, going back over to Lindsay.

"Just promise me you'll get some kind of sleep Mac."

"I can't promise that to you Linds, sorry."

"Well if you change your mind you know where we live," Lindsay nods and then left with Lucy.

Mac frowned and then looked outside the window. "I miss her, God how I miss her."

"I can tell you miss her a lot," Jo makes herself known. Mac turns around.

"Like you know," he grunts.

"You love her Mac there isn't a crime in that. I've only been here for five months, you know how many times you have called me Stella by now."

"You still don't know how much I miss her. Can I just be alone Jo? I'm not in the mood for talking."

"Just do yourself a favor and give her a call you know you want to."

Mac sighed, "Merry Christmas Jo."

"Merry Christmas to you too," she gave him a nod and then left.

Mac was finally the last one in the lab. "Give her a call, she's probably too busy to pick up," Mac shook his head turning back outside. "Women all together is a lost cause."

After a few minutes of silence Mac frowned, "Maybe I should call, just to see if she's alright." He reaches for his phone, Stella was still his first caller on speed dial. He pressed the call button and put the phone against his ear. Moments later he heard the phone pick up.

_"Bonasera?" Stella voice was heard on the phone._

"Hi Stell, it's Mac."

_"Oh, hey Mac. What a surprise you calling me. I was just thinking about you."_

"You were?"

_"Yeah, I always think about you Mac."_

"Good to know you still know who I am," he sighs.

_"It's hard to forget," she laughed slightly._

Mac missed hearing her voice. "Well your probably busy I should let you go..."

_"You don't have to Mac, I'm just in my office alone."_

"Me too," he sighed. "So what are your holiday plans?"

_"Work, work and more work. I know you would like me to come up, but it's really busy down here."_

"I bet," Mac sighed.

_"I miss you Mac, heck I miss all of your team."_

"They are still your team too."

_"I have a new team now Mac, but you guys are still my family."_

"Sure," Mac frowned. "If you can't come up for Christmas, can you try and make it up on New Years?"

_"I can try, but I doubt I can make it happen, sorry."_

"Don't be, well I'll be going now Stella."

_"Mac..."_ she starts only to have Mac close his phone.

Mac sighed and then headed for his couch, he laid down, closing his eyes and he drifted to sleep. For an hour, not knowing that the person he loves truely was just arriving to the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mac, you're such a stubborn man," Stella shook her head, paying the cab and she got out. She looked up at the building she used to work in, on the 35th floor she saw a light still open, and she assumed it to be Mac. "Good thing I'm here now," she smiled.

Once she entered the lab building she headed for the elevators. She leaned her head against the wall. What felt like eternity the door finally opened to the 35th floor.

As she stepped out of the elevator, the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I missed this place, wish I never left sometimes," she frowned.

She walked over to Mac's office, she frowned once she saw her partner asleep on the couch.

"Poor man," she frowned, kissing his cheek. When he doesn't open his eyes. Stella sighed and moved his head gently so she could sit on the couch, his head on her lap. Her fingers run through Mac's hair. "Why'd I ever leave you?" she frowned, wiping her tears which were threatening to fall.

She laid her head on the back of the couch. The last time she was on this couch with Mac was when they came back from Greece.

_"So I have a problem?" Mac asked Stella._

_"Well, it involves a woman. See, this woman... seems as though you have something that belongs to her. This item is gold and is worth far more in honor than fortune."_

_Mac hands Stella her badge._

_"You know, I don't need coffee grounds to see how lucky I am to have you in my life, Mac."_

_Mac smirked, "Okay, okay, what do you... what do you got in here?"_

_"See that right there? That's an 'S'. That would be 'Stella', the woman in your life who sometimes you adore, and sometimes she drives you crazy."_

Stella sighed as she remembered that moment, tears finally falling. This year has turned their whole relationship upside down, Aubrey was the main person who got in the way. Stella was glad she was finally out of his life.

Her thoughts are moved from her mind as she feels Mac move, snuggling closer to Stella.

"Stella," he moans, shifting once again.

"Mac," she placed her hand on his cheek again, this time causing Mac to open his eyes.

"Stella?" he asked, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "What um... what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy that you're here, but I thought you weren't coming."

"I was on the plane when you called, was fixing to land in the city, just hearing your sadden voice cemented my idea to come up here."

"So when you said you had work to do?"

"Work on getting the courage to show up here."

"Well I'm glad you came, Christmas would not be the same without you."

"No holiday is."

"So how long are you staying?"

"Forever," she smirked. "Okay only until New Years, I wish it would be forever though."

"Me too," he smiled the first time all day. "I miss you Stella."

"I miss you too Mac," she patted his hand. "Letting you go was the hardest decision I ever had to make," she admits quietly.

"Watching you leave did it for me," he frowned.

"I guess it was painful for both of us."

"Trust me it was, especially since this year pretty much sucked."

"I agree, all these other women took you away from me."

"None of them can EVER compare to you Stella."

"I know," she smirked.

"Thanks for coming up Stella."

"Your welcome."

"So how is Christmas in New Orleans?"

"Not the same," she admits. "I miss all of you guys up here, my other team isn't as close as you guys are to me."

"We love you Stella, it's hard to see you gone."

"It's hard to be gone, but this job isn't permanent yet. If I stay there for a whole year then it will be."

"And if you don't make it?"

"Then I'll be back up here."

"Back where you belong," he nods. "But where will my new partner go?"

"Who knows she might like it down in New Orleans."

"She might put up a hell of a fight."

"One I'm sure I can win."

"Yeah, you have nothing to worry about," he snuggles close to Stella.

Stella smiled, "It's almost Christmas Mac," she nods to the clock a quarter till midnight.

"Glad to be spending it with the one I love," he looked up at Stella, when he let out what he felt for his partner. "I love you Stella," he placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you too Mac," she wrapped her arms around his neck. He tilted his head slightly, lips being pressed together, moving together as one, Mac opens his mouth slightly allowing Stella's tongue slip passed his lips. He offers her a soft moan as his arms wrap around her waist. She pulls back slightly, in the need for some air.

"That was..."

"Better than I ever imagined it to be," he grinned, crushing his lips with hers hungrily devouring them as his hand slid up her thigh.

Stella pulls back with a satisfied smile. "Thanks for that Christmas present Mac."

"Thank you for coming up here."

"You're very welcome," she kissed his cheek. "So why are we still here, we should be at your place," she kisses his neck, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"We should," he nods. "I want to make love to you."

"I want to make love to you too Mac."

"Well what are we waiting for?" he smiles. "We don't have to be at my place to make love, we're the only ones here," his smile gets brighter. "And I want you now."

"I want you now too Mac," she straddles his waist, her lips still lingering on his neck.

"Merry Christmas Stella."

"Merry Christmas to you too Mac my love," she purrs, pushing Mac down on the couch as they remove each others clothes.

This was going to be a great Christmas after all, but all they cared about at the moment was showing each other just how much they truely loved one another. As their union was formed a new boundary was formed as well, they would be with each other nothing else mattered.

* * *

**_Okay so I couldn't resist this one shot, heard the song Please Come Home for Christmas right before I got this one shot idea, hope you guys enjoyed more new stories to come into the New Year. Thanks for all the support, which I hope continues during 2011._**


End file.
